São Valentim inesquecível
by Suzy Cullen
Summary: Esta short fic foi feita pela minha irmã para celebrar este dia especial. Quill e Claire


Bem aqui têm uma coisinha especial feita pela minha irmã, espero que gostem.

E deixem reviews, pela próxima vez puderam ter uma outra surpresa.

Boa Leitura e Twikisses

* * *

><p>São Valentim inesquecível<p>

Quill POV

Em La Push, o dia de São Valentim estava a chegar e com este dia cada vez mais os lobos que tinham sofrido a impressão com as suas caras metades estavam nervosos. Eu também estou a "pequena" Claire já tinha feito os seus dezasseis anos e como manda a tradição os lobos que sofreram a impressão com humanos que ainda eram bebés tinham de revelar o seu segredo apenas nesse dia especial, à volta da fogueira situada na Primeira praia de La Push e, onde cada lobo que tinha de a revelar. Eu não sei como dizer á Claire que a amo, que ela é a minha vida, muito menos dizer-lhe que sou um lobo. Os dias cada vez estão a passar mais depressa. É já amanha o grande dia e eu cada vez estou mais nervoso. O Jacob na aula de Biologia já me disse que não trada não tenho lápis de tanto o morder, mas mesmo assim estou muito nervoso. As horas vão passando e eu sem ideias para declara-me. Já são 2h00 da manha e eu nem dormir consigo. Quando acordei no dia seguinte fiz totalmente a mesma rotina de sempre. Levantei-me, lavei-me, tomei o pequeno-almoço e quando olho para o calendário deixei cair um pedaço de pão que tinha na mão, pareceu que o mundo caiu em cima de mim. Hoje era o grande dia. Estou tão nervoso que fiquei logo sem fome. Vesti o meu casaco e fui a correr para a casa do Jacob. Quando cheguei a casa do Jacob ele abriu a porta e disse:

- Então Quill tudo bem?

-Estou super nervoso. – Disse.

- Quill entra para conversarmos. – Disse o Jacob a rir-se.

- Não te rias não mete piada. Tu também quando te declaraste á Nessie estavas super nervoso. – Disse.

Encontramos a Nessie.

- Oi Quill tudo bem? – Disse a Nessie.

- Oi Ness! Nem por isso. Estou super nervoso por causa de logo á noite! – Disse.

- Ok o que tu precisas é de uns concelhos da Nessie. – Disse a Nessie a rir.

- Oh não, outra vez não. – Disse o Jacob. – Todos os anos é sempre a mesma coisa.

- Jake amor não tenho culpa de teres sido a 3º pessoa a te declarares. – Disse a Nessie.

- Então dá-me concelhos Nessie por favor! – Disse choramingando.

- 1º Conselho: Nunca treines como irás declarar-te a uma rapariga. Acredita que nunca dá bons resultados. 2º Conselho: Diz tu o que te vai no coração, não te preocupes se achares que é piroso, porque para as raparigas é amoroso. Disse a Nessie.

-Achas que isso resulta? – Perguntei.

-Claro que resulta, não vês que com os outros resultou! – Disse a Ne4ssie.

É assim por um lado acho que ela tem razão mas por outro acho um pouco piroso!

- Mas eu posso continuar com os meus conselhos ou não?- perguntou Nessie.

- Sim, desculpa Nessie!

- 3º Conselho e último, sê tu mesmo, este é um dos mais importantes, seres tu mesmo é a melhor coisa que vais fazer. As raparigas não gostam de rapazes que fingem ser uma coisa e depois são outra.

- Obrigada Nessie, és a melhor! Adoro-te! – Disse.

-De nada Quill! Também te adoro. – Disse Nessie abraçando-me.

- Bem vou andando, obrigada por tudo pessoal. Até logo. – Disse despedindo-me deles.

- Já vais, mano? – Disse Jake.

- Sim tenho de me prepara para logo á noite, e também tenho de ir buscar a Claire.

- Ok, até logo.

Quando cheguei a casa em cima da minha cama estavam uns calções e uma t-shirt que iria vestir para a noite. Chegaram as 18h sai de casa e fui buscar a Claire a casa. Cheguei a casa da Claire toquei á campainha e apareceu a Emily.

- Boa tarde Quill! – Disse a Emily.

- Boa tarde Emily. – Disse- A Claire já está pronta?

- Espera vou já ver se ela demora! Mas entra fica á vontade Disse a Emily.

- Obrigada. – Disse.

Entrei e fui até á sala e ouvi alguém a descer as escadas. Quando olho para as escadas vejo a Claire e a Emily a descerem as escadas. A Claire estava linda. Tinha um vestido azul sem alças até á coxa.

-Oi Claire! Estás tão linda! – Disse.

- Oi Quill obrigado és muito simpático! – Disse a Claire.

- Vamos embora? – Perguntei.

- Sim. – Disse a Claire.

Fomos até ao carro e eu abri-lhe a porta.

- Obrigada. – Disse a Claire

- De nada. – Disse.

Fomos o caminho até La Push sem falar. E eu cada vez pensava mais nas palavras de Nessie.

Quando chegámos a La Push saí do carro e abri a porta á Claire. Fomos até á 1º praia de La Push e já lá estava toda a gente sentados de volta da fogueira. Fomos até eles e arranjaram um espaço para nós dois.

E o pai de Jake começou afalar.

- Boa noite a todos. Visto que já estamos todos vamos dar inicio á nossa tradição. Quill fazes as honras de começar?- Disse o Billy.

-Cl… Cl… Claro. – Disse nervoso.

- Bora Quill tu consegues pensa no que te disse. – Disse a Nessie.

- Claire desde a primeira vez que te vi, é como se de repente o mundo abanasse, é como se de repente a terra deixasse de me preencher, faria qualquer coisa por ti, serei o que quiseres, sempre fui um amigo, um irmão e o teu protetor, não há quaisquer palavras que descreva o que eu sinto por ti. Sem ti não sei viver, tu és o meu mundo. Claire eu amo-te do fundo do meu coração. E para tal eu tenho que te contar o que realmente sou. E espero que não me odeies por eu ser como sou. Claire eu sou um lobo. – Disse e transformei-me para que ela pudesse ver o que sou mesmo. Quando olhei para a Claire ela estava a chorar e fui ter com ela.

- Quill eu amo-te mesmo que sejas um lobo, eu não me importo por o seres. Apanhaste-me desprevenida, comecei a chorar pelas coisas que me disseste. Eu amo-te muito, e quero ficar contigo para sempre e já agora até és giro na forma de lobo. – Disse a Claire a rir-se e deu-me uma festinha na minha orelha.

Comecei a andar e entrei na floresta e transformei-me em humano outra vez.

- Claire só que eu sofri a impressão contigo. – Disse.

- O que é a impressão? – Perguntou a Claire agarrando- me nas mãos.

- A impressão é tudo aquilo que eu te disse á pouco.

- Ou seja a impressão é uma coisa que os lobos sofrem quando veem a sua cara-metade certo? – Perguntou a Claire.

- Sim é isso mesmo.

- Mas lá por teres sofrido isso comigo não quer dizer que eu deixe gostar de ti.

- A serio? – Perguntei. – Tu continuas a gostar de mim?

- Claro tontinho eu amo-te e não me importo de gritar ao mundo isso.- Disse a Claire.

- Eu também te amo e muito. – Disse dando-lhe um beijo nos lábios.

- Visto que o Quill já se declarou á Claire vamos para a festa que eu preparei mais a Sue em minha casa. – Disse o Billy.

- Parabéns pessoal. – Disse a Nessie e o Jake.

- Obrigada. – Disse. – Principalmente a ti Ness obrigada pelos concelhos.

- De nada Quill estou aqui sempre que precisares. – Disse a Nessie.

E assim foi o dia de S. Valentim, não esperei que a Claire me amasse. E assim ficámos juntos para sempre.

Fim

* * *

><p>Não se esqueçam das reviews.<p> 


End file.
